Seductive Angel
by Wdavidson
Summary: Beca is a demon in a gang of misfits who have been caught by the government and are going through testing. Will she changes her ways and properly fall in love or will she use her drop dead gorgeous tester to her advantage. Please leave reviews. It's gotten really weird ( chap 7) help I need advice.
1. Chapter 1, tester

We are all different , unique human beings that share interests, have disagreements and try to live our lives the best we can. There's those that live supposedly glamorous or particularly worthless lives but we are all worth something. And I believe we make our self's more valuable by taking care of ourselves. But others will find us valuable for who we are, no changes ,nothing. An odd start to this story you may think. Well there are also people who seem like they want to make our lives a living hell, or in my case all but degrade me to the final steps in hell. Yes I belong in hell, I was born there, raised there, not necessarily proud but my pride is evident in other things that you will soon come to terms with. Anyway , I grew up, or evolved as the scientist call me, and decided to leave the scorching background I belong to. My ashy black demonic wings resembling that of a bats slowly becoming lighter, more of a dirty grey. The scientist believe they reflect how ' good' I am.

When I mentioned the nasty people that want to completely ruin your life ,I meant them...the scientists. I had a perfectly normal life, or as normal as a life can be when your a demon. I made friends and went out into the world, things my father would surely be proud of if he were alive to see it. I formed a group of misfits; run away angels that felt like they didn't belong and demons seeking something new.

Over the years our little group became bigger, until it was a small pack, and slowly formed into a society. There was me ( Beca in case you were wondering ) , Stacie , my deputy a.k.a best friend- demon- , Fat Amy, very lively character, soon became a secretary , your typical class clown- angel , Jesse and Benji, best friends and our very own scouts, very dorky addition to our group – angels, , Cynthia Rose, often found accidently fondling with Stacie's female parts, our treasurer –demon, and Emily, our youngest member, a true child, our mascot – angel . There are many others but that's the Atlanta group, our group. I'm the founder so when numbers started to get out of hand, I assigned people in different locations over the US , now even spreading over the world with a safe house for every group. Safe houses are only to be used if ever spotted by humans, they are for seeking cover .

Ever since the beginning ,or since our presence became known by a few of humans, we have been hunted down, mainly killed in the process , to be tested on or interrogated. I've been caught once before, thankfully it was only me and the squad was able to think of a plan soon enough. My identity became known by the people in the state so we had to evacuate to a different one ,that one now free as the previous group had been murdered, sad truths, got to accept that.

Get to the point Mitchell!

Well this time we weren't quite so lucky. Doing the illegal things we do to get money, we were caught by the police, accepting that we tried to hide our abilities which are pretty uncontrollable especially as I electrocuted a police officer by accident. Soon some special forces were called and here we are, in some labatory, hidden away from the world, deprived off our wings that were ruthlessly cut off and will take quite a while to grow back.

It wasn't anyone's fault in particular, things just started to slowly go wrong and we all added up to that until it became to much and our cover was blown. But I'll have you know mostly people blame Emily, being the new one and all.

So we messed up doing a very high profile drug deal, getting us caught and some humans in the process. Shit happens, but this my friend is some deep ,DEEP shit. With no way of escaping, under close surveillance at all times, split up from the others, it's going to be hard to think of a plan let alone successfully execute it. This is by far the most guarded Lab we have seen, with our collective knowledge , no one has seen anything like it . Bu they could at least treat us a bit more like people rather than an animal : shoving a dog bowl of some mush through a slit at the bottom. Jeez.

We've been assigned to member of the scientific society going on here, yet to see them though. That person will be testing us, asking us questions etc. I wonder who it is. Ohh how fun it would be if it was girl, or woman if you wish, it's no fun with a guy, I long discovered I'm homo sexual. But a girl. I could tease her so much.

I hear the many locks on the door opening , a whispered conversation and someone is entering through it. The door slammed shut behind the scientist, causing several papers to scatter round the room, instinctively I move to help as a kind gesture. The person, a woman, I can now see her face as it isn't hidden by the papers, tenses. I kneel down, making work with the papers, handing them to the her gently, trying to show that I mean no harm although I'm not exactly sure she got that, only time can tell.

I make my way back to the bed. Sitting down on it.

" Umm...hello. My name is- "

" Chloe Elizabeth Beale " I smirk.

" Wha- how did you know?" She asks confused, her forehead creasing with that little cute scar on it.

" The papers. They had your name on it." I say. Flustering the cute tester already, way to go Mitchell.

" OH yeah of course " she brushed the hair out if her eyes, revealing those piercing baby blue eyes. " Anyway. I am your tester. You can do pretty much anything, or say anything but please don't harm me in anyway, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. I will scream for the help if I need to." She orders. Giving me a once over.

" Well Chloe, I can assure you that you will in fact be screaming sooner or later . " I wink at her. Eyes slowly trailing down her body. Imagining all the things I could do to her. I lick my lip as my eyes return to hers.

She's standing their. Blushing and a slight shake in her hands.

Maybe this won't be as bad.

 **\- so this is what I have so far, should I continue. This idea has been bugging me for quite a while and I finally decided to do something about it, writing his little but today and since I long abandoned finishing of my doc two faces which I may get back into I thought maybe I coud try this. Just didn't know where to go with two faces. Sorry if there are an typos or grammatical errors, I didn't check that well I must admit but there you go. Enjoy. Leave reviews, I want to know whether I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2, the conversation

**So notes at the top this time. This chapter is from chloe's pov, go head and tell whether I should switch between pov of stick to one in reviews and such which by the way thank you for those that did review, I'm glad you guys like it and I will continue, gonna try to upload a new chap once a week but I currently have quite a lot of time so expect more potentially. End bit with the parts of temptation was influenced by buddhism a bit so there's that, I forgot this last time but I so do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters but this whole fix is mine or the plot and stuff anyway. Reviews always welcome or pm me if you .**

 **Cheerio$$$ wdavidson**

I never thought I'd be where I am. I was always told to aim high, and I did and continue to do so. The life I lead led me to this underground society of scientists which ,although a big step in technology and extra-terrestrial evidence, isn't really known and probably never will be known as the government will not accept this information and broadcast it to the civilians, for protection they say. Several generations have worked their asses of in this project, our offices are stacked ceilings high with paperwork of new discoveries.

Most recent one being that off angels and demons. Other creatures are out there of course but these beings have done an awfully good job of hiding themselves. There is evidence of mermaids and such but angel and demons?! Fake footage ,of course but none with any real links to the supernatural world that would give us a lead on their location let alone existence.

Anyway, angels and demons. We are currently in the possession of 3 demons and 4 angels , most of them being female or at least appearing female, no further testing or questioning has been done so far . And I am one of the scientists that will be testing one of them and questioning thoroughly. My aim is to get as much information as I possibly get out of specimen no.1 Beca Mitchell.

/

I stand ,papers loosely in my hand as the guard slowly unlocks the several locks one by one, heartbeat slowly rising. Click! Last one. The door flies open and I'm rushed in, door smashing behind me with a force, poor door, so big it causes all my papers to fly everywhere. I start to pick them up but tense up when I feel the presence of another person next to me. The person makes quick work of all the papers, handing them over politely and walking off to the bed. I should really say thank you but somethings stopping me.

She turns around. Truly stunning. Luscious locks framing her face, dark blue eyes accompanied by the darkness of the rather large amount of eyeliner. Her jaw could probably cut someone. There's something else to the darkness though that I can't quite put my fingers on.

" Umm...hello. My name is- " I start to say before being cut off.

" Chloe Elizabeth Beale " I stare at her bewildered. Can she like read minds or what?

" Wha- how did you know?" I ask confused.

" The papers. They had your name on it." Bit weird how she managed to crab that particular piece of information when quickly picking up the papers but I still blush from my stupidity.

" OH yeah of course " I pause to brush the hair out of my eyes. " Anyway. I am your tester. You can do pretty much anything, or say anything but please don't harm me in anyway, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. I will scream for help if I need to." I order, a little awkwardly . I give her a once over taking In her curves. And just when I thought my point had gotten across to her ,she goes and says:

" Well Chloe ,I can assure you that you will in fact be screaming sooner or later." Adding in a suggestive wink at the end. Eyes slowly eating me up, god knows what going through her mind. Her words and actions cause me to blush a darker Shade of red and shake which I try to cover up as much as I can.

" We'll see." I retort . Internally Face palming. Why did you have to continue this Chloe? She raises her eyebrow at me.

" I'll keep your word on it."

" Anyway." I grab the chair from under the desk and sit down . Maybe I'll make less of a fool of my self whilst sitting down." I have some questions to ask you, is that OK? "

" I don't see why not , don't really have a choice do I? I'm going to be here for a while, might as well . But! I'd like your whole nerd group to do me a favour? Just...like get us something to do, it gets boring in here."

" Understandable. Anything in particular? " It's nice of her to care about the others, got to write that down. – Demons have the potential to care-

" OK. Stacie will most likely want books, specifically theorem or scientific books, she's into that sorta stuff, she's also into sex, like a lot-" my turn to cut her off.

" I ain't getting her like a personal sex slave or something! " I say jokingly. Starting to become comfortable with Beca are we now Chloe?

" Well she would probably enjoy that." She giggles, which I swear is the sweetest sound ever." Nah forget about that part get her the books. Ok so, Emily will want a writing pad and pen, can you manage that? " she says mockingly.

" Yeah course I can."

" OK , Jesse will want movies so he's going to need a TV and movies as his room is probably like this one and therefore is boring as fuck, no offense. Benji will need a pet, he loves animals and he can use them for his magic tricks. "

" None taken but Magic Tricks?" I ask questioningly wondering if it's related to their supernatural abilities in anyway .

" Yeah Benji is into that jazz, and he's better than your typical human cause , well ,he's an angel but has some of the abilities normally attributed to a wizard."

My hand rapidly moves across the paper jotting everything down.

" I see your incredibly skilled with your hand then?" she smirks at me with a literal devilish smile. I freeze. Hands sweaty.

" I'd hardly call it skilled, I'm using a pen to write, basically everyone can do that."

" Ohh your to modest Chlo. Would you like to show me how talented you really are?" she shifts her position on he bed, crossing her legs over causing me to look down, eyes shooting back up with realisation of what I had done.

" Please continue with your demands Beca." I didn't know what to say Ok? Don't judge me dammit!

" Alright ,we will get back to that soon. So Cynthia Rose –dartboard ,Fat Amy – punching bag. Don't ask."

" And you?"

" What about me? "

"What would you like? "

A twinkle appears in her eyes, as she smiles down at the floor. Turns out she can actually be cute not just plain sexy.

What the fuck are you on about Chloe? No, don't get attracted to your subject, no!

"A guitar. Obviously we can all do without these things if that's an inconvenience or if you're on a tight budget. " She starts to ramble.

" Don't worry about it . I think we can cook something up, after all the money we put into this facility I'm sure we can get you a couple of recreational objects. Now that we have that over and done with ,I have two questions for you today since I'm on a tight schedule . Are there types of demons ? If there are, what type are you ?"

" Interesting question. Personality and characteristic wise we have the TEMPTATIONS typically very sexual seductive demons, made to play with the others desires to get what they want from that person which usually is their decease. The Temptations come from the line of Three sisters. TANHA –desire- RAGA –lust- and ARATI-aversion. Then you have Insanity, insanity are probably the worst of demons, they live from the pain they inflict on others, that's all they live for, true sociopaths. INSANITY are directly breed by infected demons, we get Ill and things just spiral out of control, lower class female demons are led into their cells where they are imprinted by the male infected –female infected are disposed of, claimed to be too dangerous to be imprinted . And last group is the ROGUES, Rogues are created when TEMPTATIONS and INSANITY inter breed . They have characteristics of both , one can be more dominant but other demonic genome comes into the factor and they come out a little bit messed up. " Way more complicated than humans.

" So what are you? "

" I'm a Rogue, dominant Temptation, sister Ragas side "

I stand up , tucking in the chair and grabbing hold of the remainder of my papers. Ready to head out. Just as I'm about to open the door. Beca speaks up.

" If you were to be In temptation you'd be on desire, because I desire you."

I whip my head back, flushed.

" Wow Beca. I think that was your best pickup line yet."

" I know right. Thought of it myself, can't believe it." We share a little laugh.

" Bye Beca."

"Bye Chlo."

And the door shuts.


	3. Chapter 3, dancing

**this was sort of a quickie(that's what she said),didn't even check spelling or anything too much, heard this song, edge of seventeen, stevie nick's, I listened to a cover but was like why not and I wanted this chapter to be a little bit fluff and then just like boom,flirting. So yeah, chloes just gave up towards the end of that,tell me if you think it will stay the same next chapter or whatever you think. There won't be any updates during the weekend ,that's my time to just chill, I'm also going out with my girlfriend then so yeah. Anyway thanks for the follows, even favourites and reviews. Feel free to post more reviews. I need some criticism too. Can I make it better in anyway?**

 **Don't own pitch perfect or its characters.**

 **Cheerio $$$ wdavidson**

Chloe sure is something don't you think? It's been 2 days since I've seen her and had our first conversation which went a bit differently than your typical first talk can go, then again what did I expect? A demon such as my self crossing ways with a beyond attractive scientist with that lab clinging to her curves and the fiery locks, truly unforgettable. I believe I enjoy teasing her way more than I should, even from are rather brief meeting. It's weird really, this has happened before, I'm not saying I'm attracted to her ,that may be a possibility in the future but I can't just let myself go straight away, what's the fun in that. Anyway, this has happened before, I became infatuated with a human, she freaked out and ran away.

The locks start to click open again, a small smile creeping across my face.

And then Chloe comes in, papers in her right hand and left one hiding something behind her back.

" it's not exactly what you asked for but it's the best I could do." She reveals the item and it is in fact a ukulele

" Ahh I see , a tiny guitar for a tiny person. Thank you Chloe, this means a lot to me...really. " She wanders over in my direction handing me the Ukulele ,hands touching in the exchange.

" You wanna have a little jam with me?" I ask. Just as she's about to answer I say." Either way we are. "

I quickly check whether the uke is in tune and start to play an upbeat strum. Tapping my foot with the rhythm.

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo-whoo-whoo**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

I don't quite understand my song choice. But Chloe sure seemed surprised by my voice. A smile plasters her face. I dance over into her way. Multitasking on point I must say. Quickly stop to throw her papers on the desk and continue to play. The ukuleles sound creating a nice contracts with the tone of my voice.

 **And the days go by**

 **Like a strand in the wind**

 **In the web that is my own**

 **I begin again**

 **Said to my friend, baby**

 **Nothin' else mattered**

 **He was no more**

 **(He was no more)**

 **Than a baby then**

 **Well, he seemed broken hearted**

 **Somethin' within him**

 **But the moment**

 **That I first laid**

 **Eyes on him**

 **All alone on the edge of seventeen**

" Will you , Chloe ,take me to be your dance partner?" she giggles.

" Sure Becs." Becs, I like it. I stare down at the ukulele and it begins to slowly float over into the corner of the room, still strumming the steady rhythm I had created.

Chloe looked at me bewildered, I just shrugged with a mischievous grin. Our eyes locked and I nodded signalling he start of our duet.

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo, whoo**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Said, whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

 **Well, I went today**

 **Maybe I will go again**

 **Tomorrow, yeah, yeah**

 **Well, the music there**

 **Well it was hauntingly familiar**

 **When I see you doin'**

 **What I try to do for me**

 **With their words of a poet**

 **And a voice from a choir**

 **And a melody**

 **Nothin' else mattered**

I never expected Chloe to be such a good singer, I knew she wasn't tone death, her melodic speaking voice and laugh just hotel that she could sing, I'm pretty sure I don't have a special 6th sense for that sort of stuff but who knows, anyways. Our voices blended together, hers going for a slightly higher pitch as I stayed down lower, mixing together something single worthy if I say so my self. She seems so carefree, like she had let her down and let loose ( even though her hair is down anyway but you know what I mean). The smile threatening to appear on her face showing that she was enjoying herself even if she probably won't admit that later, I know the truth.

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo, said whoo**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Said, whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

 **The clouds never expect it**

 **When it rains**

 **But the sea changes colours**

 **But the sea**

 **Does not change**

 **So with the slow graceful flow**

 **Of age**

 **I went forth with an age old**

 **Desire to please**

 **On the edge of seventeen**

If I thought her singing was sexy, her dancing couldn't even compare. Starting off with a little but jiggle as we slowly made our way over to each other doing a former of slow dance accept it was wasn't slow, like at all, one moment she was spinning out of my grasp the next she was cuddled up into my chest ( as best as she could since even though we are both quite short I am more so),rocking side to side. I felt her singing vibrate into my chest causing me to shiver.

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo, said whoo**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

 **Well then suddenly**

 **There was no one left standing**

 **In the hall, yeah, yeah**

 **In a flood of tears**

 **That no one really ever heard fall at all**

 **When I went searchin' for an answer**

 **Up the stairs and down the hall**

 **Not to find an answer**

 **Just to hear the call**

 **Of a nightbird singin'**

 **(Come away)**

 **(Come away)**

The dancing had now come to a stop as we stood in front of each other ,harmonising easily and looking into each others eyes. Her pure icy crystal blues meeting my darker ones, the dark navy blue with flecks of pain .

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo, said whoo**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

 **Well, I hear you (well, I hear you)**

 **In the morning (in the morning)**

 **And I hear you (and I hear you)**

 **At nightfall (at nightfall)**

 **Sometime to be near you**

 **Is to be unable to hear you**

 **My love**

 **I'm a few years older than you**

 **(I'm a few years older than you)**

 **Just like the white winged dove**

 **Sings a song**

 **Sounds like she's singin'**

 **Whoo, baby, whoo**

 **Said, whoo**

The ukulele had gone quieter and quieter throughout the performance until it had become completely silent as my attention became fully drawn to Chloe. The raw talent she possesses coupled with the looks and personality too ( even though I haven't gotten to know her that much yet ). She's probably great in bed too. ..

" Becs. ..that- that was awesome. We rocked that."

" Hell yeah we did. You wanna 'rock' on he bed with me now?" I said suggestively with a wink. Chloe just looked at the floor , not looking up. I gently touched her shoulders.

" I'm sorry, was that too far? I can stop if you want? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable-"

" No no no no! It's fine, I was just off in another universe..."

" Were me and you having some of he best sex ever in that universe? If they were then damn, I'm jealous. "

" You really should be. It was kinky as fuck." Chloe Beale just fried my brain.

" D-di-did you, you j-ust s-s-say th-at? " oh god, that came out worse than I thought it would. Fuck me sideways with a baby kangaroo. Blame fat Amy for that.

" Did I just make Beca Mitchell stutter? Gonna have to write that down- demons can get flustered. .and I like it." She giggled and kissed my cheek. " OK girl, I have to go, early meeting. One of the guards will drop of some gym clothes later for you." She surveys my body. " yes they'll fit VERY nicely on you. See you tomorrow in the group testing, beb."

She strolled out of the room with a slight sway in her hips.

" Quit staring at my ass Mitchell!" she laughs out. Turning around to close the door with a final grin. And it shuts.

If that's how she wants to play it. Game on.


	4. Chapter 4, Beca's tail

**so I honestly don't know what happened, sorry if you don't like it but yeah the smut is here, damn that came quicklu ( wink wink) ,ik guys ik, sorry if that annoys you, so yeah, leave reviews, pm with what you think will happen between Beca and Chloe or what's gonna happen in the next chapter, feel free to leave your opinions and critique. Sorry if it's to shirt for your liking. I find it hard to concentrate but hey, anyway thanks for the follows and reads ,hall are awesome. Hope you still enjoy it. Dunno when next chapter will be up. Probably next week. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I could have missed.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters ,a shame that.**

 **Cheerio $$$ wdavidson**

The gym clothes were delivered the next day. To my delight they were black. Black sports bra, which made me wonder how exactly they knew my cup size, brain of course travelling to fantasies of Chloe Beale checking me out as I lay passed out on a cold metal table, I don't even know, my imagination has no boundaries. That was accompanied by some grey shorts that were comfortable and defined my ass well which I'm sure she'll enjoy. Added to that was a white tank top. A little see through but not complaining here. And some trainers which I sure hope are the right size.

I start to hear the locks on the door clicking again. In comes Chloe, hair up in a ponytail this time, still in the lab coat and of course still looking impeccable. Yet Chloe's timing was particularly great since I'm standing only clothed in underwear and the sports bra. And I also happen to be bent down taking the shirt out of the sports bag which I sure is a very nice angle of my rear end . I turn around to see the redheaded goddess biting her bottom lip.

" Aren't you lucky I'm your subject, what would you possibly do without all this? " I say voice a little husky . Motioning to my body.

" My life would be very boring , it would be sad not having all that sexual frustration with me all the time. "

I slowly slide the shorts up my legs but as many of our conversation or actions are, this motion is cut off with Chile surging forward and leaning down, jabbing at my inner thigh.

" The hell are you doing ?!"

" You have something on your thigh, like right there.!" And again trying to prove her point her hand goes down to my inner thigh, poking at the spot in particular but this time she drifts a bit to close to my vagina causing me to lightly moan in surprise which in turn surprises her causing her to poke her finger nails into my skin causing a feeling of pleasure pain to surge through my body. We fall back onto the floor, Chloe falling on top of me, straddling me .

During the whole commotion her clothes became quite the jumble. Lab coat loosely hanging from her shoulders and skirt, which I seem to have only just noticed, not really doing its function as it gives me quite the eyeful .

I feel a weird tickling near my but. Thinking it's Chloe I start to prepare a sexual remark when I look down and see my black tail travelling like a snake between Chloe's legs. Wait what? ! Since when do I have a tail? ! Shit. ..

The tail continues on its journey to the core between Chloe's legs, the redhead still oblivious to what is happening. I summon all the will I can to stop my new body part but it seems to have a mind of its own.

My tail is now placed directly under her and then it's flicks up, the pointy end tickling Chloe through her panties. Chloe jerks forward, grinding into my crotch, with a sudden moan. She looks down, eyes catching sight of my newly acquired slender black tail. She looks up at me with shock on her face that seconds later turns into pleasure as my tail slides into her panties, making full contact with her. Starting to rub her clit . I look on in disbelief and arousal, feeling everything my tail is doing.

It moves sensually through her folds., leaving Chloe gasping. Then I feel it, knowing what it's about to do. Chloe looks me in the eye biting the inside of her cheek to muffle the moans of pleasure emitting from her. I grin and then my tail enters into her, from her wetness it's as if it just slips in. It's starts to thrust slowly in and out of her. Chloe grips my hips to support herself, quite moans escaping her.

" B- Beca. BECA!" Chloe calls out as my tail speeds up. Her hands sliding up my body, stopping just under my ribcage. Grinding roughly into me causing the tail to hit that sensitive spot. Leaving her saying " FUCK! Mhmmm." She jolts forward grabbing onto my breasts as the tail quickens into a harder ,rougher thrusting in and out of her . Every time finding that most tender spot.

Chloe was being too loud, I had to shut her up somehow. My face travelling forward to catch her lips with mine ,muffling her moans of pleasure and my guttural moans as she loses herself completely, body tensing up, moaning deep into my mouth ,feeling the noise vibrating through my entire body . My tail continues, slowing down a bit, riding her gently through her high.

She lays on top of me perking her head up. My tail slides out from under her legs and comes between us, soaked in Chloe's juices . She looks at it and gently brings her mouth to it, sucking her taste off of my tail. I whimper with delight from under her. She finishes her job, freeing my tail off her mouth.

" Beca? " I look at her, panting. " since when do you have a ...tail?" I thought she would ask something else to be completely honest.

" Umm. I don't. I think you somehow managed to unleash it when touching my demon mark. "

" Ohh so that's what it was? "

" yeah we all have one. They differ sometimes ,mines a vine, Stacie, for example, has an eye...Soooooo it looks like I have a sort of silky smooth, black glorified dick protruding from my tailbone. Fun times. "

Chloe giggles.

" This is by far the weirdest after sex talk I have ever had. " she laughs out awkwardly.

" Sorry 'bout that by the way, I couldn't control it-"

" Don't worry about it. It-it felt good" She interrupts adding in a barely audible murmur of " I'd do it again,becs."

I look at her ,surveying her expression. She's smiling, one of the beautifullest sights I have ever seen, number 1 being her reaching her climax of course.

She clambers off of me. Straitening her attire to try and not look like she had just had sex. I put on he remainder of my gym clothes. Slipping on my trainers lastly.

She turns around. " You ready?"

" Yeah,as ready as I can be when extremely turned. That and my tail is extremely uncomfortable, I don't know what to do with it. " It's currently hanging out above the back of my shorts.

Chloe forcefully turns me around. Leaning down, eyes level with my ass . I feel her snipping bits out of my shorts with the scissors she seems to casually whip out of her pocket, grabbing onto my tail- causing my to moan in surprise – she pulls it through the hole she has made to fit my tail through. It feels more natural this way. She stands up, turns me back around.

" better? "

" Much better."

Nodding happily, she comes forward , kissing the corner of my lips, a mere peck sending me swooning . She walks with me to the door ,opening it with her enter the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5, working out,lies and singing

**I suppose this Is a filler chapter,thought I should upload since its been agea . Next one might have some staubrey action and of course Bechloe. Do you guys want some more smit or just some flirting and smut later on ? Tell me your thoughts. You can do it in reviews ,pm on here or send me a message on kik ,my kik being DJtitanium22 . Or if you guys just wanna talk,I'm up for that, thank you those that review,I appreciate it and all the followers .**

 **Song in this is:**

 **All the lies- the cab. They are my favourite band,awesome. So yeah,check the song out.**

 **Little note- I barely checked this one for grammar and spelling ect. So that's probably gonna be bad,but not necessarily.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect or its characters :(**

 **Cheerio $$$ wDavidson**

 **chloe's pov**

We walk in a comfortable silence as I lead her into the group testing room. Walking a couple steps in front of Beca, turning back to make sure she's there. I may like her but I don't exactly trust her, although she hasn't really done anything to break the trust but she did just fuck me with her tail soooo.

Through winding metal corridors we go until we come into a large clearing.

" This is our meeting room. I was told to take you here ,apart from that I know nothing ."

" I'm just surprised that we are the first people here to be honest. "

I take in the space and we are in fact alone. Beca leans against the wall in boredom for a couple minutes until we hear footsteps gradually increasing In volume as the people approach. An uptight blonde appears (Aubrey) closely followed by a giddy Stacie.

" Hey babe. How you doing?!" Stacie exclaims earning confused looks from both me and Aubrey.

" I told you to stop calling me that. "

" Well last time you reminded me not to was 100 years ago, I could have forgotten you know. " I need to ask Beca how old she is later, it's surely more than a 100 years old. Great now when I have kids and they ask me what the craziest thing I have ever done is I can say " I had sexual intercourse with a demon, she was over a 100 years old, a lot over, her tail is just the best ". I'd obviously only say that when they're like teen, corrupting my kids with those images from a young age isn't really my thing, they will find out In heir own time I suppose. On second thought , I probably shouldn't mention that. ..ever.

" whatever you say legs. "

" love you monster. "

"yeah whatever. " Beca shrugs it off, smiling. Just from looking at them you can tell they have a deep connection.

Suddenly a large blurry blonde object is sprinting at them, knocking into them with high speed but not even knocking Beca and Stacie as they stay fixed in place laughing as the thing bounces right off of them. " Goddamit Guys. " it speaks.

" what where you thinking charging at two demons ? ' Stacie giggles out .

Me ,Aubrey and the other tester stand in a line, watching the interaction in amusement until Aubrey Roars out. " OK that's enough! Stand in line!"

They flinch and follow the orders. I guess Aubrey is controlling enough for other human like creatures to fear her . Should send her to a forest and check if she can scare of Bears...

" We are gathered here today in this room to test your physical abilities. Usually this would be done alone but Chloe though it would be nice for it to be done in a group. 'let them see their comrades ' she said. Fine then. So let the test begin."

Beca smiles at me with a look of gratitude. Sharing a nice innocent moment, totally opposite of that of what Stacie was doing to Aubrey, undressing her with her eyes, a hint of lust ...and that same darkness to them. Stacie's eyes seem to be red, well not completely. They were brown with flecks of a mysterious shining red. But in no way did they compare to Beca's stormy blue eyes, a piercing, all seeing darkness.

Aubrey presses a button on a remote she fished out of her pocket. Treadmills,weights and other gym equipment slowly lift up from under the floor.

" Tasks pretty simple. You run. On a treadmill. Testers will increase your speed gradually. Capiche? !"

With a yippee from Fat Amy ( surprisingly ), a completely straight face from Stacie and a groan from Beca we set off.

" Don't you like running Becs?"

" No ...well it's OK I guess. Just don't find it really physically challenging. " she replies. I crank it up to a jog.

"Seriously? ! I can cope with a jog for fucks sake ! Crank it up." I do as I'm told. Slightly frightened of this controlling version of Beca, yet a bit turned on...that could just be from the earlier activity .

Run. " Higher! " Sprint. " ughhhh. .. higher!" faster and faster we go until I'm pretty sure Usain bolt would be no match for Beca. And higher still until it doesn't go any faster. I look at her in awe. She's not even breaking a sweat.

We continue to talk like she isn't just running miles on end on the spot .

Looking at the other, they seem to be at the same stage. Stacie obviously flirting and Fat Amy goofing around and running Backwards.

" OK! Clearly that's too easy for you guys, and assuming you will continue to completely wreck these tests at the same level as the others, we are just going to make one of you do the test, for example one of you doing things like bench presses, other one doing press ups and such ."

" can we just show you our area of expertise ? We can do things like that easily no offense. " Stacie suggests.

" I don't see why not. That would perhaps be more efficient and give us more time to show your supernatural abilities. " Aubrey agrees. I grin knowingly at her. She never gives in immediately to anyone. I'm going to interrogate her about this later .

" OK. " Stacie starts. " So I'm particularly flexible. Splits no problems. " she demonstrates easily, smoothly getting up. " gymnastics has always been my particularly strong point, I can literally get into any position ." cued by a wink directed at Aubrey. She back flips and summersaults until she's at the end of the room." And as you saw we are all pretty quick. "

Next it moves onto fat Amy.

" speed of course. I'm strong when it comes to lifting and such. " she lifts up a 200kg weight with one hand. " I'm OK all round really just not flexibility, Gonna leave that to legs over there cuz I'm pretty awesome as it is anyway ."

We look to Beca.

" Agility. Strength, or force of hit. " She punches the metal wall, causing it to ripple and shake, a dent left where her fist impacted with it. " Stamina is pretty high up there. I enjoy parkour. "

" yeah I remember that time we made you dress up as Spiderman and go jumping round New York when we were visiting. The kids lost their shit. "

I grin widely hear. Maybe she's a softie after all?

" That's our physical abilities I guess." Beca adds ." We also have other powers. I have the ability to manipulate sounds, I can make it the sweetest music you have ever heard, luring you in like sirens to the piercing shrieks of a banshee. Levitation too. Of course you also gain things depending on your faction. Sexual appeal, seductiveness and um...Sexual abilities are also a part of that. " she says blushing at the final details.

Then Stacie miserably says ." We 'had' the ability to fly too. " I look at the 2 demons and angel and feel guilty of depriving them of that joy . It had to be done though.

" I have the ability of manipulation animals, that obviously includes humans. I can make you fall for me, like you've never fallen for me or I can make you end yourself on the spot. " Stacie admits.

" Since we are going with the manipulation skills ,I ,being an angel , don't have that typically 'evil ' ability like them two sinners over there. I can create objects or change them. Pretty simple really. Beca? You wanna perform all the lies? As like proof. ..or something?"

She nods, slightly unsure.

Fat Amy goes round the room touching objects previously used for working out into musical instruments. Stacie motions to us to fill in the available instruments that aren't taken up. Finally we are set up. Fa Amy doing the percussion, Stacie on Bass, Beca going for lead singer and guitarist, I'm accompanying her being the other singer , Aubrey sitting down at the piano with Bumper (fat Amy's tester ) not particularly comfortable not knowing any piano at all.

 **la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

Me and Beca Harmonising at the beginning . Words just flowing into my head, being sung out instantly. Fat Amy, Beca and Stacie start to play adding Aubrey in, manipulating her hands to play the melody correctly and then Bumpers pupils go white as he starts to play the chords. Beca's neck is tensed as she starts to change the sound of he music into something more pop – punkish.

 **I don't love you**

 **I don't need you**

 **I don't ever want to see you again**

 **Cause girl I moved on, and things are perfect**

 **I'm okay with us just being friends.**

 **Cause I don't think about you, every single night**

 **I'll be fine without you**

 **I sleep tight when I'm not beside you.**

 **I'm moving on.**

 **No, I don't cry about you, no those ain't tears in my eyes about you**

 **Gonna be fine if I die without you**

 **Baby I'm gone**

The music starts to build up in intensity. Voices unchanged but fitting in perfectly with the music until the song drops. Silencing everyone until epically coming back in slightly calmer for the first part of the chorus until it comes full force, Aubrey and Stacie providing some backing vocals as me and Beca completely own the lead.

 **These are the lies that I tell myself at night**

 **These are the lies that are keeping me alive**

 **These are the lies**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

 **These are the lies.**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

It comes down a bit for the second verse. Still not as peaceful at the very beginning but calmer than the strong built out chorus before it.

 **I got a new girl and she's my whole world**

 **And I don't care if you're not sleeping alone**

 **Cause life is so good, I'm doing so good**

 **Don't spend hours sitting here by the phone**

 **Cause I don't think about you, every single night**

 **I'll be fine without you**

 **Gonna sleep tight when I'm not beside you.**

 **I'm moving on.**

 **No, I don't cry about you, no those ain't tears in my eyes about you**

 **Gonna be fine if I die without you**

 **Baby I'm gone**

 **These are the lies that I tell myself at night**

 **These are the lies that are keeping me alive**

 **These are the lies**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

 **These are the lies.**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

After the second verse and chorus the music stays around the same during the interval that I assume is pre-bridge . Everyone joins in to sing it.

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies. These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies. These are the lies.**

Next comes the Bridge as me and Beca belt out the soaked in emotion lyrics. Everyone expertly playing their instruments whose sound has been slightly altered to fit the vibe of the song.

 **Cause the truth is I'm about to lose it**

 **Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you**

 **Yeah the truth is I'm about to lose it**

 **Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you**

 **Cause the truth is I'm about to lose it**

 **Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you**

 **Yeah the truth is I'm about to lose it**

 **Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you**

 **These are the lies that I tell myself at night**

 **These are the lies that are keeping me alive**

 **These are the lies.**

 **These are the lies that I tell myself at night**

 **(These are the lies)**

 **These are the lies that are keeping me alive**

 **(These are the lies)**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

 **These are the lies.**

 **(La, la, la, lies. La, la, la, lies.**

 **La, la, la, lies. Lies.)**

The music stops . Charms wearing off and instruments disappearing from our hands.

" Thank you for that. You will now be accompanied back to the your rooms by your testers. " Aubrey croaks out.

I make eye contact with Beca as I lead her back to her lonely isolated room. Back down the winding corridors. In silence apart from the occasional clearing of the throat until we come to the door.

" Here we are. "

" You sounded Beautiful Chlo. I'm not just on about the singing. " She says grinning mischievously.

" You did too though I'm yet to properly hear it. " I suggestively speak back.

I open the door. Beca entering inside.

Her tail pokes up and strokes the hair out of my face. "You look Beautiful by the way. "

I blush. " Thanks. Bye now. " I slowly close the door, still looking into each others eyes before its shut and locked as I find myself missing those eyes.


	6. Chapter 6, intrusive thoughtssexy stuff

**OK I'll be honest, I have no idea what happened. I'm not exactly to produce of the bit before the ending, just think I could do better but I'm out of ideas. I never usually upload so early, last one being posted 2 days ago but I got some pretty good feedback. Yeah Beca has some issues , I don't even know, I have no explanation .hope you enjoy and whatnot.**

 **Song : animal -the cab**

 **Didn't check spelling and stuff at all so sorry, don't have a beta and I'm pretty busy at the moment.**

 **Don't own pitch perfect or its characters, but that tail,is mine OK, yeah it may be hentai is but that tail, My precious.**

 **Cheerio $$$ wdavidson**

BECAS POV

I went to sleep right after Chloe left, exhausted from using my powers so much and prior sexual activities. Thoughts constantly hijacked by her, everyday, every hour, every minute I wouldn't say every seconds ,that's a bit too much. Yet it wasn't the situation between us that bothered me the most. It's the tail. How I felt everything it did, how it has a mind of its own, how it's their in the first place. Frankly it scared me shitless. It's existence being a sign in the first place.

You see, it's not like I haven't had sex before, I have, being part temptation basically had people throwing themselves at me, but the whole point of the marking near my inner thigh was that someone one day would activate that part of me, I never had any idea who it would be but it would be someone special so I went around sleeping with people, thoughts of what would Come if it was the right person ,but nothing ever happened. Then one day I caught sight of someone.

I was out ,strolling around in the dark ally ways of Barden. Doing the illegal businesses I usually do. When someone passed by. Wouldn't call it passed by really more like sprinted by. Clothed in black, hood obscuring her face ( yes it was a her, that ass and all those curves and cleavage definitely didn't belong to a man ) . She looked at me as she sped past. Piercing blue eyes . I felt a throbbing feeling where the mark is and I knew something was up. I ran after her but I soon lost her many wrong turns later. She wasn't supernaturally fast just incredibly intelligent and that threw me off her track.

That was two years ago. Since then nothing . No feeling like that ever returned. Until the day of my first interrogation.

I have no idea whether the mystery person and Chloe are the same being but I would never forget those eyes. Not in my entire existence. Never ever. Anyway that tingling feeling appeared again that day ,it's mildly annoying I must say like being moderately horny.

So as I lay in bed, thoughts infested with Chloe I started to quietly sing. Sing a song that's been equally bugging me.

 **Baby girl I'm not quite human**

 **And I'm not quite a machine**

 **So I guess that leaves you staring**

 **At something that's somewhere in between**

 **Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover**

 **But I was born a different breed**

 **I can shake you, but then I'll break you**

 **And baby sweat is guaranteed**

 _I am not human. I am a demon but does that not make me humane in any way? I fear Chloe judging me for what I am the more she finds out. So many things I'm ashamed of. What will I do?_

 _Am I really just another hungry lover? Could I be more?_

 **I wish I could give you my love and my soul**

 **But inside my chest there is nobody home**

 _Love ...what a beautiful yet tragic concept . Infatuation and lust, maybe even attraction I can believe but love? There is no way that could ever happen to me. A relationship. Someone in love with me. Together becoming an item. No one could ever love a monster like me. .._

 **My heart may be missing**

 **But my hands will make up for it**

 **Don't think this is innocent**

 **I'll sink my teeth right into it**

 **My eyes and my mouth agree**

 **You'll be coming home with me**

 **'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**

 **'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**

 **Animal**

 **I'm just a animal**

 **Animal**

 _I want to be more than an animal dammit! I want to feel things! Not just hate. Yes I have friends, we have made memories, together had a laugh ,supported each other but I can't help feeling that the emotions on my part are strained and often sarcastic; that I can't properly feel yet. I don't want to let anyone down!_

 **Girl you locked the door behind you**

 **When you walked into my room**

 **And your eyes have got me thinking**

 **That maybe there's a different side of you**

 **'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching**

 **So I wonder could it be**

 **That when your clothes fall to your feet**

 **You could be an animal like me**

 _Stop justifying things Beca! You ARE a monster! Don't you try and make others seem like you. They have hearts unlike you, you bitch !_

 **I wish I could give you my love and my soul**

 **But inside my chest there is nobody home**

 **My heart may be missing**

 **But my hands will make up for it**

 **Don't think this is innocent**

 **I'll sink my teeth right into it**

 **My eyes and my mouth agree**

 **You'll be coming home with me**

 **'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**

 **'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**

 **Animal**

 **I'm just a animal**

 **Animal**

 _No I'm not!_

 _Yes you are!_

 _No, SHUT UPPPP,I'M Not like you!_

 _You ruined everything for me, stop! Leave me alone mother!_

 _You ungrateful child!_

 **Crawling on your hands and knees slowly**

 **Over to me, reach out to touch my face**

 **Anticipation**

 **Push me up against the wall**

 **Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull**

 **Manipulation**

 **My heart may be missing**

 **But my hands will make up for it**

 **Don't think this is innocent**

 **I'll sink my teeth right into it**

 **My eyes and my mouth agree**

 **You'll be coming home with me**

 **'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know**

 **'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal**

 **Animal**

 **I'm just a animal**

 **Animal**

 _ **Nothing can make up for your lack of heart. ..**_

"Beca?! Snap out of it !" I look up to see Chloe towering over me. Pinning me down trying to stop the shaking and thrashing. I stare into those eyes, soaking in the kindness and goodness that I will never have or be able to achieve. And I start to cry. I never cry, it was believed to be impossible for me. But here I am, clinging to Chloe's lab coat for dear life.

" I'm a monster Chloe. " I say through the tears.

" Beca. Look at me. " I do as she says. Looking at her through puffy eyes. " What you are does not define you. Yes it may make you do things but that's not you is it? You can be whatever you want Becs, you can do whatever you want. It maybe hard but I'm here OK. All you have to do is press that button on your nightstand and I'm here, for anything. Just a button away ,okay? Trust me. "

I smile at her. A true smile. No holding back.

" Thank you for that Chlo. I..I needed that. I haven't had intrusive thoughts in years . " we were currently still in the previous position of her on top. I began to blush. " Mind If I do something I really want to do right now? " she looked at me confused, but I just smiled.

" Sure." I didn't even hesitate as I leaned up to kiss her lips. Loving their softness. They tasted of cherry lip balm. All nice and juicy. It didn't take her long to reciprocate either as she started to gently kiss me back. It wasn't an overload of sexual want, it was just right . It was a Chloe kiss. A kiss that no matter how rough or soft, or fast or slow ,it would feel right either way. Chloe was just that person that understood.

I wrapped my arms around her neck bringing her in closer, her hands gripping my hips, centres lightly touching. We broke apart for air, making eye contact and we both knew if we continued that this would turn into a more sensual version of yesterday. We nodded at each other and crashed our lips back together, this time my tongue slithering inside her mouth along with my tail that was snaking it's way up her shirt.

I flipped us over. The redheaded beauty moaning in surprise. I slowly slid of her lab coat throwing it across the room, never breaking eye contact .I unbuttoned her shirt slowly , dragging every moment out to its fullest, every bit of her sinking in to me as I marvelled in the fact that I had Chloe Beale under me. My tail slithered down into her jeans. Resting on her panties.

I peppered her neck in kisses and little bites. Chloe gripping my shirt as she pulled it off and started to make work of my bra strap. I could feel the want though my tail inside her jeans . I could feel everything she felt and that was only increasing my arousal.

I slipped my hand under her bra the other one going round to unclasp.

I knew she was beautiful but how on earth could someone be so beautiful in bed ?

I licked my lips and placed my mouth on one of her nipples, gently sucking on it and nibbling on it as my now free hand kneaded her other breast, pinching at the other nipple. I then switched so that both f them could feel the different types of pleasure the actions provided which they definitely were as Chloe was lightly gasping out moans and my name.

" Beca please ." she moaned out.

I reacted instantaneously. My tail curving upwards into her core through her pants as my skilled fingers slid down the jeans down her precious legs . She groaned out in frustration grabbing my hand and forcing it down in between her legs. I ripped the last offending material off and my tail started to rub circles on her clip. I leaned down to whisper in her ear." Do you want me? "

" yes. " she quietly replied. I slipped one finger inside. She moaned out ' finally' as I entered in and out of her with my finger curving upwards slightly

" do you now? Say it louder and I may believe you. " I spoke out, voice husky in arousal.

I watched her chest rising up and down in little pants as she forced out a " YES!"

I then entered her with one more finger and my tail joining in too to completely fill her tight pussy . I grunted out in pleasure as several waves of pleasure hit her from the sensation happening inside of her . My fingers and tail collectively hitting very possible bit I see her. Soon enough I felt her starting to clamp around me. My eyes travelled back too us on hers and I sped up my pace thrusting into her and she lost it.

The scratching at my back stopped as it became a deadly grip her whole body shuddering in pleasure as she hit her high with A rather high pitched "FUCK" . I road her down. Coming out of her with a final flick of my tail through her fold.

Flopping of her onto my side, I lay their looking at all her beautiful complexions and perfect flaws, tracing my thumb over the scar on her forehead. Watching her as she regained her energy. She opened her eyes. Mischievous glint in her eyes as I felt her hand travelling down my body until it was in between my legs.

 ** _She doesn't like you like that_**

 ** _Ohh shut up for once will you_**

And I must let it happen .


	7. Chapter 7, wtf is happening Help

**OK , fellow fanfiction people, I really apoligies for this, I didn't check spelling at all, and to be honest with you. I have no idea what is even happening anymore. This has turned into a train wreck. This chapter is pretty fucked up really bad ,in my opinion,and really fucked up. I don't know whether I should continue with this. At the end of this its pretty clear what Beca finds. I had ideas for this but I don't think I can continue. Life has gotten in the way and I think I can only cope with one for now with very irregular updates. And It probably won't be this one. Don't hate me. But if any wants to continue this. Your more than welcome to. Or however this work's. My other fic in progress currently is the room. Rather recent and probably better ( yet not necessarily less messed up) ..there's also two face, another train wreck , or almost train wreck, which has been abandoned for ages. Message me,leave reviews. I wanna know which one to continue.**

 **Don't own pitch perfect, and I'm not necessarily proud of owning the new character in this or what may become of the Because.**

 **Cheerio~~$$Wdavidson**

Of course what was I to expect. After I lulled myself to sleep, cuddled into her chest she must have gone. The coldness beside me on the bed made me shiver even though temperatures usually don't effect me.

So I lay there, for a good two hours, naked under the covers. Not physically vulnerable yet I felt emotionally vulnerable, to myself and those around me. I lay there and thought as I often do. I thought about the changes I have been experiencing, hidden away from the facility. You see even showering now caused me pain, it wasn't washing off anymore ,it was burning at my skin. I'd come out of the shower completely raw , at times my muscle tissue was even visible. Thankfully, with it I had developed particularly fast regeneration and in about half an hour, I was as good as new . Unfortunately it never healed the mind. I'm going through changes.

I truly wish to speak to Chloe about it but I fear things too, and something tells me this will not end well. Just another one of my Demonic hunches .

And that thought led me to thinking about Chloe . I'd recently come to thinking about us , together, an item?! Imagine that. Beca Mitchell settled down. I laughed out loud about that . Who am I kidding ? I'm just a good for nothing demon, everything I've accomplished, does it really even matter anymore ?

I start to rise from the bed . Bitterness etched across my face. Yet when I make a move to stand up it feels as if my whole ribcage just gave way . I scream out in pain, collapsing to the floor .

"You're not so strong now, my child." Of course . I should have known . I tilt my head up, reaching with my hand to prop myself up on the bedside cabinet . Standing on legs.

I glare into her possessive red eyes.

" Hello Mother . You killed my brother and now your after me , isn't that correct ?"

"Now ,darling. Tell me how you know of your brothers decease."

"I was there. Do you not remember? " she stares at me with a blank expression." Of course you wouldn't remember . After disposing of Victor , you turned on me. Particularly weak from the rather valiant attempt at defeating you Victor put up despite the fact he wasn't made for fighting . He would have won as well if you weren't such a freak!"

" If I'm a freak, you're a freak baby." She saunters up to me. Towering over me . As she brings her face close to mine ,licking all the way across my jaw ,with her snake like tongue, and up to my earlobe. Biting at it.

"Mother stop." Nothing ."Mother! " she looks up at me with those same eyes as mine and I lose it .

I push her back , hurling her into the wall as her body moulds into it. I walk over ,picking her up off the floor . Only to knock her down again with more force than before.

" You've grown in power my dear . Yet that monster in you still kindles inside . Let me be the match ?"

I begin to kick her face in. In a matter of seconds it appears mutilated .

I attempt to compose myself . Taking ragged deep breaths . Ribs still completely collapsed .

" Good work my child . Your losing it already . You don't need me at all . That Chloe of yours got the job done . "

I pick her up, holding her neck in my hand, crushing her windpipe, slowly.

" How do you know Chloe?!" I roar at her , only answered with a sick twisted smile . "What did you do to her?"

" Why don't you look in the wardrobe my child ?"


End file.
